


I Wanna Get You Off (I Wanna Touch Your Soul)

by adonai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bloodplay, Choking, Dubious Consent, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Rough Sex, drugs & alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, they're drunk frat boys and Baekhyun dares Chanyeol to spend the night at the campus cemetery. He may or may not end up possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Get You Off (I Wanna Touch Your Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> note about consent at the end.

Beer splashes onto the white of Baekhyun’s pant leg as their last cup is knocked clean off the table.

“Shoulda put more beer in it, pussies.” Kyungsoo cackles as he fist bumps, Jongin, the freshman who has become his constant shadow. Jongin isn’t even his little. Baekhyun looks forlornly at the six cups still sitting at the other end of the table. They hadn’t even had time to form a zipper. What a humiliating defeat. 

“It’s ‘cause I’m not drunk enough,” Chanyeol declares giving a firm nod. Jongin snorts. 

“Ha, you really are like Pinky and the Brain. Trying to dominate the beer pong world, but you can’t even get past the first game.” Some days the pair definitely seem more villain and his henchman than little and big. Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Jongin.

“What are we going to do now, Brain?” Chanyeol asks with a grin, voice high and pitched into his summation of a cartoon character. 

Baekhyun huffs and adjusts the white mouse ears sitting askew on his head. “Same thing we do every night, Pinky…”

“Drink more beer!” They shout in unison, laughing as they move down the table to deplete their loser's cups.

~

Every year, on Halloween, the brothers of Εpsilon Chi Theta throw a private party at their frat house. 

When anyone asks them about it, they tell them it’s their secret to never getting busted during their bigger, much more obnoxious bashes. “As long as you avoid being rowdy on holidays, the police leave you off of their radar.”

It’s not the complete truth, but people buy it anyways. It also doesn’t hurt that the last two chiefs of police have been alumni. But really, no one outside of ΕΧΘ needs to know the real secret to their successful parties or the reason behind the private party.

~

“Who the fuck made bacon and why is the pan on the coffee table?”

“Dude, if you eat a spoonful of that bacon grease, I’ll help you repaint the bedroom like you’ve been wanting me to.” Baekhyun turns to the vat of congealed animal fat and purses his lips.

"Don't think I don't know what this one’s really about.” He rolls his eyes and grabs his thigh, shaking it for emphasis. “I know you like me all jiggly and shit." 

He eyes the mess again while Chanyeol leers and makes some obscene comment. Fuck it. He really hates the white walls in their bedroom. 

“Well, I’ve def had worse in my mouth – your dick included.” 

Chanyeol shoots him a playfully hurt look. “You love my dick.”

“Hm.” Baekhyun doesn’t even dignify that with a full response, just swipes his finger through the fat and takes a deep breath. He could probably get sick from this, but he's counting on all the alcohol sloshing around in his stomach to maybe nullify the grease. Which sounds perfectly plausible; he’s a human resources major, not a scientist. 

~

Baekhyun transferred in from one of the bigger state universities during the second semester of his freshman year. He met Chanyeol two weeks in at a little barbeque shop next to his new apartment. They bonded over their mutual hatred of corn, and it wasn’t long before they were going out to eat together and crashing at each other’s places. Since Chanyeol didn’t have to move into the frat house until junior year, it seemed natural to sign a lease with him when Baekhyun’s sublease ran out in May.

Chanyeol had thought the next logical step was for Baekhyun to rush his fraternity come fall semester. Couldn’t understand why Baekhyun was hesitant when he was practically guaranteed a spot in the oldest and most prestigious frat on campus. But come on, it was one thing to accept a gay brother, but to take on Baekhyun, the dude he was kinda sorta dating as well? Seemed like a stretch.

With rush fast approaching and Baekhyun still stubbornly refusing, Chanyeol had offered him a deal. If Baekhyun rushed, he’d buy his three most expensive textbooks. 

It was one of the best deals Baekhyun ever made, and not even because he saved 400 bucks. Turns out the brothers were actually cool as shit about the whole gay thing. They even made Chanyeol his big brother in some scheme to make the two become official. 

“You have to get all gay - No Homo - with your big anyways and y’all are definitely already all gay - Full Homo - for each other.” Tao would later tell him while they’re hunched over at a table in the library, cramming for the anthropology class they have together. “The plan was flawless.”

So not only did Baekhyun gain some really cool brothers and an awesome boyfriend, he also found a new favorite game. 

~

"Hey guys! I just faked a pulled muscle at the clinic, want some hydrocodone?" The resident druggie has arrived. Which is really an accomplishment in a frat. They all do drugs, but Yixing is either hopped up or blazed out of his fucking mind, like, 24/7. Apparently he was some child star, claims it’s par for the course. Baekhyun would think he’s lying about being aerospace engineering and on the Dean’s List if he hadn’t seen the letter himself. 

He’s about to decline the offer, when an idea for payback for that fucking disgusting grease flashes into his mind. "Park, I’ll let you have the remote next time if you chew it up and wait a minute to wash it down.” 

That’s actually a pretty good deal. Baekhyun’s the type to fight to the death for his right to watch Hell’s Kitchen re-runs. “Gordon Ramsey is like my soulmate. Sorry, Chanyeol.”

He’s pretty sure Chanyeol can count on one hand the amount of times he’s even held the remote since moving in together. Never mind that one of those times was while throwing it into the basket at the store and another directly after cutting it out of the packaging.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Chanyeol fist pumps before swiping one of the pills out of Yixing’s outstretched palm. “You’re not allowed to bitch while I enjoy House Hunter International either, okay?”

“Ugh.” Baekhyun fucking hates HGTV. 

Yixing laughs, clapping Chanyeol on the back. “Bruh, you have awful taste. No wonder Baekhyun never gives you the remote.”

“Whatever, dude.” Chanyeol quickly chews the pill, a visible shudder running through his body as the bitter powder connects with his tongue. “Fuck, that’s gross,” he whines, face scrunching up in distress. 

He pokes his tongue out, red and dusted in white, and Baekhyun feels the urge to lean up and suck on it. He’s drunk enough that he’s about to do just that, fuck the remnants of acrid powder, when Jongdae bounds over, shoving a warm bottle filled with a foggy white liquid into his hand.

Time slows down as Baekhyun registers what’s about to happen to him. “Are you fucking kidding me? Jongdae, n-”

“You’ve just been iced!” he yells over Baekhyun’s protests. “Bottoms up, bitch!” Baekhyun shakes his head and scrubs a hand through his hair, knocking his headband back and leaving it sticking up in tufts as he watches Chanyeol and Jongdae high five. 

“It’s two thousand fucking thirteen,” he whines. “You can’t do this!” Apparently they can.

~

So maybe the bacon grease was an awful idea, or maybe it was the Smirnoff Ice. It was probably -definitely- both. Either way, Baekhyun’s stomach is cramping and he thinks he’s going to die, face down on this grimey couch. 

“Dude, are you that drunk already?” Baekhyun groans and turns towards whoever just interrupted his pity party.

Luhan’s standing there clutching his #1 Big Bro goblet. The goblet might actually be impressive if it was given to him by his actual little instead of thrifted in some garage sale. Not that Jongin would ever give Luhan anything. The kid’s a real tightwad. 

Baekhyun groans and pushes up to make room for Luhan to plop down next to him. 

“So what’s this all about?” he says, hunched over, and waving one hand in a fluttering motion towards the rest of the party while the other presses against his stomach.

“It’s just a secret history lesson,” Luhan responds, taking a swig of his beer. Baekhyun watches the glittered lettering catch the light. “Make sure you pay attention, drunkie. They’ll probably bust out the paddle and quiz y’all about it next week.” 

Luhan stands up and stretches out his arms. “It’s actually about to start, I should go find Jongin.”

Chanyeol slips into the vacated seat almost immediately, throwing an arm around Baekhyun and nuzzling the side of his head. “Good job grabbing a seat. I don’t think I’d make it back up if we had to sit on the floor.” 

~

“Riffety!”

“Riff-ety!”

“Chiffity!”

“Chiff-ity!”

One thing Baekhyun hates about being in a frat is all the fucking tradition. Can’t even start a damn story with out a bunch of stupid call and response bullshit. For once, he’d like to enjoy some frat history without screaming his lungs out first.

“Our first president was an esteemed and upstanding gentleman by the name of–,“ Baekhyun sneezes right as the current president, Joonmyun, says the name. He’s dressed in his version of a naughty cop, complete with booty shorts. "...insisted that no pledge do something he wouldn't do himself.”

“Well, his second-in-command rigged up this elaborate scavenger hunt set to take place Halloween night. The last leg involved climbing the clock tower to to obtain a bandana embroidered with our letters." Joonmyun waves his bottle of beer towards the half circle of brothers listening to his story.

"Being the noble president that he was," Baekhyun sneezes again. Chanyeol frowns and rubs his arm comfortingly. "...decided to test the course out himself the night before, Halloween eve.”

"Good ol’ Prez, god rest his soul, slipped on the final rung of the ladder, right as the clock struck midnight, plummeting to the ground below. He was pronounced dead shortly after.”

“Holy shit!” Sehun exclaims. Kyungsoo glares and elbows him. 

“The thing is, the town doctor at the time had a grudge against him. His son had tried to pledge and–” Chanyeol hiccups loudly beside him, drowning out the name once again, “–turned him away. Apparently the kid was a real weaselly sort of dude, not the sort of guy you’d ever want as a brother.”

“Well, it was well known that the Doc didn't take too kindly to that. Even went so far as petitioning the university president to close down the frat on the grounds that it ruined campus unity." Loud “booooo”s erupt around the room.

“Anyways, our dear, departed, president was the first death to ever happen on campus so they decided to interr him on the grounds, creating the little cemetery tucked next to the chapel.” Joonmyun pauses to take a drink of his beer.

“Some say that he wasn’t really dead though. That he was just in a coma and the Doc lied about his death. They say he got fucking buried alive. Some even say, that if you go out to the cemetery on Halloween, you can even see his ghost facing the clock tower.” 

Gasps are heard throughout the room as the new boys try digesting the morbid story.

“So gentlemen, let’s drink more beer in his honor!” Joonmyun finishes, raising his bottle of beer into the air. 

Chatter fills the room as the pledges begin discussing the story. Fuck, Baekhyun completely missed the old president’s name. He’ll probably have to ask Chanyeol for a complete recap later anyways if he wants to avoid being paddled. 

“That’s it? That’s the big story?” Sehun complains from across the room. “You mean I missed out on spending a Halloween surrounded by skimpily clad ladies for this? What a– oh, fuck.” Kyungsoo is advancing on him and his face is murderous.

“It’s tradition, you disrespectful little shit.” Kyungsoo growls as Sehun hightails it out of the room. Baekhyun grins at the scene. 

“Hey, Yeol?” He begins, turning his attention back to his boyfriend. “ I dare you to spend the night in the campus cemetery.” 

“What’s in it for me?” Chanyeol levels Baekhyun with a smirk, one eyebrow cocked. “Better make it good.”

“If you can make it through the night,” Baekhyun slurs, pausing a moment to concentrate. He’s close enough to see the sheen of alcohol clinging to Chanyeol’s upper lip. It’s very distracting. “I’ll let you fuck me without a condom.” He pulls back in time to see Chanyeol’s eyes widen and those pink lips drop into a tiny O of surprise.

~

The cemetery sits on the edge of campus. A blanket of fog hovers thick and suffocating over the small plot of land. Chanyeol shivers and glances back at Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s hanging out the car window grinning as he hedges at the entry gate.

“You gonna bitch out, babe?” He calls out, a hopeful edge to his voice. In retrospect, this was an awful idea.

The fog is really fucking creepy and he’d rather they just go home. However, in all the times they’ve fucked, he’s never let Chanyeol go without a condom. There’s probably no way in hell that Chanyeol’s backing out of this now. He’s almost tempted to just offer up the privilege for free, but Chanyeol would probably take it as an affront to his manliness or something. He can almost hear the endless whining now.

~

Chanyeol flicks him off and pushes open the gate, stepping into the cemetery. He can’t even read the gravestone planted three feet away from him through the damp air. Weeds poke out around his feet as he moves forward and his pink Converse sink into the damp earth. 

The cemetery is usually better maintained, but it’s been rainy the past couple of weeks and the groundskeeper had decided to wait until it tapered off to mow. It’s not like anyone really visits the little chapel anymore–not since they built a new one on the other side of the campus. 

Chanyeol can already tell the rest of the night is really going to suck. He’s either going to have to perch on a gravestone–talk about creepy–or let his ass soak through with mud. He looks back again but he can’t even see Baekhyun anymore through the veil of fog.

Right as he’s about to turn back and leave, he’s pretty sure Baekhyun won’t hold out on bareback sex too long after this, he trips on an old vase. Pain shoots through his toe as he pitches forward and hits his head on the corner of a gravestone.

“Prez…” he mutters, looking up at the name engraved in the green marble. The world blurs and blackens around him.

~

Sharp raps against the passenger window startle Baekhyun out of his nap. The last streaks of sunrise paint the horizon and he hits the automatic lock to let Chanyeol in. Chanyeol just stands there, not even trying to open the door. He’s probably still pretty fucked up so Baekhyun leans over and opens it for him. 

“I can’t believe you did it, du– wait, wait. Don’t get mud on my seat.” Chanyeol is absolutely caked in the stuff. His all white outfit is absolutely smeared with mud and, are those grass stains? “Shit, your clothes are probably ruined.” 

Chanyeol just grunts as he slides into the seat. He’s still got lipstick smeared along his face, the remnants of an exchange for a dining hall meal ticket. Somehow he’s managed to keep the mouse ears on his head and Baekhyun feels a surge of fondness run through him.

“You’re cleaning the seat then.” Chanyeol doesn’t respond, just stares blankly out of the windshield.

‘Ooookay,’ Baekhyun thinks while he starts up the engine so they can go home to get cleaned up and sleep, ‘Chanyeol is definitely still drunk.’

~

Baekhyun wakes up with a gasp and a full body shiver. His limbs are heavy and he feels absolutely fucking drained. His vision swims in an out as he tries to focus on the tuft of hair glued to his stomach. He’s not usually one for cuddles, but after a night of heavy drinking, he can’t help but card his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair with a soft sigh. The strands feel damp and cool against his fingertips. 

He turns to the bedside clock and reads the bold, red numbers. “What the fuck,” he groans. There’s no fucking way they slept 15 hours.

Chanyeol lifts his head, blinking slowly up at him. He leaves behind a flaky patch on Baekhyun’s stomach where his slobber is already drying.

“C’mere,” Baekhyun says, cupping his cheek as if to guide him up towards his mouth. Chanyeol follows until he’s leaning over him. He smells rich and earthy, and when his breath puffs across Baekhyun’s face, it also carries the scent of damp earth. His eyes are slightly dazed and Baekhyun wonders how hungover he still is. He slides his hand around to clutch at Chanyeol’s nape, pulling him in for a kiss. 

As soon as their lips connect, it’s like a switch flips inside of Chanyeol. He flops his full weight down and Baekhyun feels the air rush out of his lungs. They’re both only wearing boxers and Chanyeol’s skin is clammy where it meets with his own. 

Chanyeol latches on to his bottom lip and tugs at it with his teeth. The skin breaks and Chanyeol moans as the taste of blood fills their mouths. It’s the first sound he’s made since getting in the car. Which is really fucking weird. Normally Baekhyun can’t get him to shut up. 

The kiss continues until Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s dick poking against his stomach. When he pulls away, Chanyeol’s lips are swollen and smeared with Baekhyun’s blood. He looks absolutely fucking debauched. 

“Ready to claim your prize, big boy?” Baekhyun purrs, trying to roll his hips up against the weight of Chanyeol pressing him into the mattress. 

Chanyeol’s nails leave red lines behind as they scramble at Baekhyun’s sides, dipping under the waistband of his boxers to yank them off. He doesn't even get them all the way off, one side catching around Baekhyun’s ankle. 

Chanyeol’s eyes are dark and hooded as he dives between his thighs. He grips beneath Baekhyun’s leg, pushing it up against his chest. 

Baekhyun moans and Chanyeol licks a line up from his knee, nipping and sucking. He mouths at the skin, stopping at a grouping of bruises, lined in yellow, halfway up his thigh. Baekhyun can’t help but tense, the muscles of his thigh flexing under Chanyeol’s lips. The marks are already fading, the game of chicken in the pool already a dim memory.

Chanyeol sinks his teeth in over the largest of the marks. 

“Fuck!” Baekhyun yelps, dick twitching and body spasming. His fingertips go red and white, and they clench in Chanyeol’s hair, unsure if they want to yank him off or press him closer. 

There’s a weird glint in Chanyeol’s eyes as they connect with his own. Chanyeol releases his jaw from around the tender skin on his thigh and his fingers dig painfully into Baekhyun’s hipbone as he laps at the blood. Baekhyun just about loses it from that sight alone. 

Chanyeol moves along from the wound, leaving behind a bloody trail as he drags his tongue along the skin towards Baekhyun's dick. He orgasms as soon as Chanyeol gets his mouth on it. 

He whimpers when Chanyeol lets his dick slide free from his mouth. He then yanks Baekhyun’s leg to the side, effectively forcing his body to follow. He gets a face full of pillow and Chanyeol keeps him there, pressing down on top of him again. Chanyeol wiggles down his body until he reaches his ass, cupping the cheeks and pulling them apart. 

Baekhyun gasps while Chanyeol’s tongue, strangely cool and foreign feeling, licks across his asshole. It’s not that they haven’t done this before, but Chanyeol’s tongue is usually burning hot along the wrinkled skin of his tiny hole. 

Baekhyun frowns. Maybe Chanyeol is getting sick. 

All thoughts of concern are wiped from his mind as Chanyeol stabs his tongue inside and Baekhyun squeals, trying to relax.

When his muscles begin unclenching, Chanyeol gets an arm underneath his hips, easily angling them a different way. Something warm and slick slides into the loosened muscle and Baekhyun feels out of his mind with lust when he realizes that it’s his own jizz. Chanyeol’s had it in his mouth the entire time.

His fingers soon follow, swimming through the mess of semen and saliva in Baekhyun’s asshole, until he’s begging into the pillow, words muffled and dick hard again.

Chanyeol doesn’t even bother taking his boxers off, just pulls his dick out through the slit in the front, and pushes it against Baekhyun’s rim. 

Baekhyun’s spine bows out and he screams, straining to take Chanyeol in as he inches his way through. The sound turns into a high keening when Chanyeol abruptly slams the rest of the way inside. 

“Chanyeol, fuck.” 

It’s one of the weirdest things he’s ever felt. He’s never felt so much of, or so close to Chanyeol before. His dick is squished down into the comforter, as Chanyeol throws his full weight into rocking his hips, and it almost feels like too much.

His airflow is weakened when Chanyeol gets a hand up around his neck, lifting him up and squeezing until he feels light-headed. He can still breathe, but he’s definitely not getting enough oxygen. He wants to push back against Chanyeol’s thrusts, but the vice grip around his hip is keeping him in place, forcing him to just take it.

Chanyeol's teeth bite into his shoulder and Baekhyun cums with a choked cry. 

Chanyeol let's out a deep groan that rumbles through his body and begins spurting hot inside of him. He pushes Baekhyun back down into the bed and pulls out to watch his jizz slowly leak out of the puffy red rim.

Baekhyun spasms when he bends down and tongues through the stream of cum, sucking until there's none left.

Satisfied that he’s got it all, he looms over Baekhyun’s shivering form, manhandling him onto his back again. Baekhyun doesn’t even have time to catch his breath. Chanyeol grips his jaw, forcing it open. He knows he should be horrified and disgusted as Chanyeol fills his mouth with the cum, but it's strangely satisfying.

Chanyeol spits to make sure every drop of it makes its way into Baekhyun’s mouth. He immediately pinches his nose closed and covers his mouth - as if Baekhyun isn’t already swallowing it down himself. 

The last of it slides down his throat and he starts panicking when Chanyeol doesn’t remove his hands. He bats at the hands covering his face and feels like he’s going to cry. Chanyeol finally lets up when his hands turn into claws. 

Baekhyun sucks in a huge, shaky breath, head buzzing. What the fuck was that?

He scowls and aims a kick to Chanyeol’s side that sends him sliding off the bed. “You are such an asshole,” he huffs, rolling over and giving Chanyeol his back.

Chanyeol just lurches up and stumbles towards the bathroom. 

~

Chanyeol’s skin shines waxy and gray in the harsh lighting coming from the row of fluorescent bulbs above the mirror. They flicker as he stares blankly into the mirror for a long minute.

The clock tower chimes midnight, and a thick, brown sludge dribbles out of his mouth and down his chin into the sink below. 

"Hurry the fuck up. I’m cold." Baekhyun shouts from the other room. He’s not happy about what just happened, but they can discuss that later. For now, he just wants to go back to sleep. 

Chanyeol’s eyes snap wide as the last of the mud slips free from his chin, and he rapidly blinks, startled at his location. He has no idea how he came to be standing in the bathroom at home. 

"Shit, I must be drunker than I thought," he mumbles to himself, shaking his head and scratching at an itch behind his ear. 

His head feels like it’s been cracked open and he grimaces at the gritty feel of dirt between his teeth.

“What the fuck? Did I munch it?” He stares confusedly at the mud lining the sink for a second before turning the tap and swishing some water. He catches sight of the clock tower in the mirror. The big roman numerals reading 12:15 are clear even through the sheer material of the window curtain.

He spits out the water and swipes a hand over his mouth. "Aw, man," he pouts, turning the tap off and shaking his hands, little droplets flying everywhere. 

He yanks the door open. "I was only out there an hour.” 

The door clicks shut behind him as he hurries to join his boyfriend. Maybe his head will feel better in the morning. The last of the grave dirt disappears down the drain as he curls up behind Baekhyun on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> note about consent: although baekhyun consents to sex with chanyeol, chanyeol is possessed so shit's dubious as hell. 
> 
> additional warning about the choking: possessed!chanyeol is a not so nice ghost so he also chokes baekhyun in a nonsexual, hey this is kinda scary way.


End file.
